Little Red Riding Hood
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: She belonged to him. The wolf. He loved her, and she loved him, though he was a bit... demanding at times. Lemons. Gale. and lemons.


**Just a one shot inspired by the fairy tale Red Riding Hood. Hope you like, reviews will be welcomed. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You have guts coming back here."

Levy gulped and tugged her red cloak tighter around herself, taking a step back from the wolf before her. Her face was flushed furiously red, and it was clashing horribly with her cloak. There, before her, stood Gajeel Redfox, the wolf of the Black Forest of Fiore. He stood at over six feet, his dark hair long and brushing his hips, and his red eyes penetrated into your very soul. On top of his head stood two wolf ears that twitched every know and then, and his tail swished against his legs as he walked.

With his cold metal piercings and harsh, yet rugged, features, he was truly a fearsome yet handsome man. His red eyes trailed up and down her body, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

Levy shrugged further into her coat, turning her bright pink face away from her. "I… I was only going to visit my grandmother."

"Oh really?" he purred, a finger reaching forward to hook itself onto her chin and tilting her face up to meet his.

"Y-Yes…" Levy closed her eyes, mouth quivering as his other hand stroked her cheek.

"I don't believe you." Gajeel said. She could practically feel the evil leer he gave her then. "You visit your grandmother once a week, I believe." He brought his face closer to hers, and she felt his tongue slide against her cheek. "And you visited her yesterday."

"I… well…" Levy began to stammer.

"Look at me, little girl." Gajeel ordered, blowing hot air onto her cheek. Levy hesitatingly obeyed, opening her eyes slowly to meet his. His gaze was darkened with lust, lips curled back into a frightening smile. It revealed his sharp teeth that glinted at her, making her blush even harder. "You came to see me, didn't you, little Levy?"

"No…" Levy replied, shivering. Gajeel brought his lips to her neck, suckling and biting on the soft and tender flesh there.

"Your body gives me a different answer, little girl…" His long, hot, and wet tongue lapped at her throat, then stopped to continue suckling along the crook of her neck. She was sure there were several marks left in his wake there, now. "I already took you right here, in the middle of the forest, and now you're back… and begging for more."

He removed his mouth from her neck to gaze deeply again into her eyes. Gajeel licked his lips again, his tongue piercing twinkling in the light.

"Can you really not resist me, girl?" His hand swept the pale curve of her cheek again. "Do you really want me to have you, again?"

"I…" Levy whispered. "I don't know…"

"Hmmm…" His hands swept down to her breasts, cupping them gently. This made Levy gasp, and arch her torso forward to him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He grabbed her shoulders suddenly, and slammed her onto the ground. Levy gasped loudly as the back of her head hit the forest floor. Gajeel straddled her hips, and ripped the clasp of her cloak to pull it free from her throat. The silky red fabric fell away around her, acting almost like a blanket for her to lie on.

"You're mine, little girl." Gajeel said, eyes dark and glaring down at her. The blue haired girl gulped and nodded, his gaze sending pleasurable chills down her spine. He tore dress open forcefully, buttons flying everywhere. He continued his task of ripping the white silk apart, until even her skirt was in shreds and her arms free from her long sleeves. Gajeel picked up the ruined dress and threw it off to the side, and worked on tearing off her camisole and drawers off as well. Soon enough, she was naked to his eyes.

Her skin was pale and creamy, her perky mounds teasing him with every rise and fall of her chest. But his eyes lingered on the patch of blue curls between her legs that barely managed to cover her heavily dripping slit.

"Beautiful," Gajeel growled. "You are my possession, little pet."

Her soft arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Their lips moved in a passionate and heated tango, his hands clawing at her ample backside, squeezing the supple flesh harshly. Levy threw her head back and cried out at this. Gajeel took the chance to attach his mouth to one of her pink buds, sucking harshly, sharp teeth hitting and scratching against her skin.

Her hips bucked against his hardness, so that he gave out a pleased growl at the warm and intimate contact. His claws reached into the inside of her thighs, and dug in deeply. The smell of blood washed over him, increasing his lust and making his groin tighten.

"You're still fully dressed…" came his tiny lover's whine. "It's not f-fair…"

"Remove them for me then, Shrimp." Gajeel said, pulling away from her. Levy pouted and pushed her hands against his rock hard chest, and pushed him down to the ground, with her on top of him. His hands grasped her soft backside as she removed his shirt, trousers, and underwear until he was as naked as she was.

The tiny minx stared hard at his impossibly large manhood, its size greatened due to his erection. He reached out to squeeze her breasts.

"What are you going to do?" Gajeel inquired as she continued to stare at his hardness.

"I want to please you… but…" Levy bit her lip, eyes turning downcast. "I don't know how…"

"Touch it." Gajeel ordered. The pressure of Levy's teeth against her lip heightened as she held his manhood in her hands, squeezing it gently. She gently rubbed the head, blushing furiously. It hadn't been like this last time. Last time, he had simply pushed her down and placed himself between her legs.

"Like this?" Levy asked, continuing her actions.

"Yes… that's good…" Gajeel was getting excited now at her eagerness to do as he ordered her. "Levy…"

"Yes?" she looked at him with the most adorable and round brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Suck it." He licked his lips again. Levy nodded and opened her mouth wide to take him in. Gajeel gave out a howl as he was engulfed in the maddening wet warmth of her mouth. He was a wolf, after all, and before him was his mate, pleasuring him and attempting to sate his desires.

He began thrust in and mouth of her mouth as she sucked on him, hardly caring when she choked slightly. His hands found themselves gripping her bright blue hair tightly, the sight of his dick disappearing into her mouth, set in that cute and girlish face, aroused him greatly.

He finally exploded, hot strings of cum shooting down her throat. Some of it spilled out the sides of her mouth, yet she followed her instinct and swallowed it all up. It took several strong gulps to get it all down, but she finished and pulled away, blushing and giving him an innocent smile. Gajeel wiped away some excess cum off her chin with his thumb, grinning at her.

"Was that alright?" She asked innocently.

"It was great." Gajeel pulled himself up into seating position, and ruffled her hair. She gave out a cute giggle as he did so, cheeks a bright pink and eyes twinkling. "Now… I just have to take you."

He pulled her into his lap, her back to him. Gajeel used his hands to spread her legs as wide as they could go, and Levy gasped as her wet womanhood came in contact with the cool air. Gajeel's hand slid down, and rubbed at her, her juices spilling onto his fingers erotically.

"So wet…" he growled. "Naughty little Levy…"

"Only for you…" Gajeel smiled at that response, plunging two fingers inside of her as a reward.

"Ahh… hah… hah…" Levy moaned. His fingers thrust into her quickly and strongly, and she moaned at each stroke. He expertly found her spot, and started to purposely hit it in order to torture the small girl.

"Too… too much…" she gasped out as she came, a long stream of juices spilling onto Gajeel's hand and completely soaking it.

"Ohhh yes… cum for me, Levy…" his teeth found her ear, and nibbled on it. "Cum for the big, bad wolf…"

She was barely given a chance to recover from her high as he removed his fingers from inside her sweet little hole, and replaced it with his long, thick, and hard manhood. His thrusts were strong and fast, Levy's tiny breasts jiggled with each one.

"Uwaahhh! Waaah… ahhh! Gajeel…!"

Gajeel growled deeply into her hair as he thrusted, sweat dripping down the side of his face. She was so _tight_. His thrusts became deeper as he struggled to find as much pleasure in her hole as possible. It seemed that Levy like it too, as she was crying out a lot and squirming in his arms.

She tightened around him as she came, head thrown back in a loud scream. But Gajeel wasn't done yet. He slid out of her, and pushed to her knees.

"It's time to take you like a wolf does it." Gajeel purred, sliding himself in again slowly to his hilt.

"Ah…" Levy moaned. "Ah…ahh… ah…"

Gajeel began to quickly thrust into her again, smacking into her over and over.

"Nggah! Gajeel..! Gajeel!"

"Fuck," Gajeel cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

She exploded around him yet again, her cum splashing and coating his balls. He was very excited, and smacked into her so hard his balls slammed repeatedly onto her clit, which only increased the sensation for her. Finally, Gajeel himself tipped over the edge, and howled as he emptied himself into her tiny body.

Later, they were laying on her cloak as they bathed in the light, Levy head resting on Gajeel's chest. He nuzzled and kissed her hair every now and then, simply enjoying the moment.

"So, when are you going to tell your mother about us, shrimp?" Gajeel asked casually.

"Soon…" Levy sighed happily. "And I'll introduce you to her, too…"

"Do you think she'll accept us?" Gajeel asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding? She's been dying to be a grandmother since I turned twelve." Levy giggled. "I love you, Gajeel."

"Love you too." He kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Eh, just felt like writing a lemon, mwahahaha. Review, please! Feedback would be awesome w**


End file.
